I came back for you
by Fireflowerdragon
Summary: Noel has moved away from Bodhum and left Serah in tears, 12 years have passed and Noel decides to move back and enrolls into a high school. He discovers what happened to Serah and has a broken heart. Will he be the to mend her heart back together, or will he just break it even more?


**Okay um hello, I just want to say that I'm a huge fan of this shipping so if you don't like it then please don't read this or leave any negative reviews, second I just don't really see that many Serah and Noel fan fiction so I decided to make my own so yeah to those who like this shipping you are welcomed c:**

****Please note that I am using my sisters computer so I am typing this quickly, I am trying my best not to misspell or make anything sound confusing. Thank you and my apologies.****

*****Forgot to say, this story doesn't connect to the games FF 13 or 13-2 okay bye c:*****

_Chapter one: Goodbye Noel_

"Aw come on Serah don't cry." Said Noel trying to make Serah cheer up somehow.

"B-but, you are going t-to *HIC*"

"See, you got the hiccups from crying so much, come on cheer up... or at least try to calm down will you?" Noel gave Serah a hug and she stopped from crying but still had her hiccups. As Noel was trying to make her happy, Claire was seen in the distance walking up the hill to talk to Noel.

"Oh hey Claire." Said the five year old rubbing Serah's back while she was looking down to the ground still hiccupping.

"... from the looks of it, I take it that you already told Serah your moving."

"Yeah..." Noel was sad that he was moving, he tried to convince his parents to stay at Bodhum but either way if he said something or not they wouldn't change their minds.

"It sucks.." said Serah "You only stayed for three months and you became my best friend but now your leaving?" Serah didn't cry this time but simply frowned.

"Well you are going to come back, right?" Said Lightning as she approached Serah to help her calm down her hiccups. Noel stepped away and looked up towards the sky. "I really hope so, cause truth fully, I'm going to miss you guys..."

"We will too Noel, but don't worry both Serah and I will send to letters so we can keep in contact, how does that sound?"

"You really mean it sis?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks, that means a lot to me, Serah, Lightning"

"That's what friends are for!" Said both Claire and Serah.

"Haha, yeah..." a car was then heard and it was Noel's parents the parked at the bottom of the hill that all Claire, Serah and Noel where on, and called out his name.

"Dont worry, I know I'll be back" Noel then said his last goodbyes to the Farron sisters and before he left Serah gave him a pendant, it was a simple chain that had a blue crystal while her's was pink. "I was suppose to give it to you tomorrow but might aswell right now, it suppose to bring you luck." Noel just smiled "Thanks Serah, anyways bye Claire, Serah!"

"Take care Noel!" Yelled out Serah as she began to cry again.

"Bye Noel!" Said Claire as she once again tried to comfort Serah.

Noel got into his parents car and tried to held back his tears, he put on the crystal pendant Serah gave him and once the car started he waved goodbye to the Farron sisters and looked outside his window the whole entire trip.

"Noel I'm sorry but living in this type of environment doesn't suit us, remember are family comes from a long lineage of hunter's, if any of your mother's family including mines saw us know they will be disappointed. But I promise we will come back here, not soon of course but eventually. " said Noels father as he continued to drive.

"Noel, sweetie. Please understand this is for everyone's own good. Also your father is going to teach you how to hunt with your cousins, isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah..." Noel was excited to see family again but sad to leave both of his close friends.

**I'm sorry that this chapter was short but I promise to put up a longer chapter next time. I will be updating chapters weekly so every Saturday or Sunday. So yeah please leave a review it helps out a lot and if you want, also check out the other story I'm doing (for those of you who like to ship HopexLightning) while you guys wait for another chapter for this story if you want.**

****please note that I am typing this quickly because my sister uses the computer for collage work so I have lil time using the computer, so in the end some things might not make sense sometimes or my spelling might be bad and my apologies, so yeah bye c:****


End file.
